Black Mask (TKOF)
Biography ''Friends with Bruce'' Before Bruce's parents were killed, Bruce was playing in a playground. Well playing, he met a young Roman Sionis. Roman and Bruce quickly became friends. Roman and Bruce went to the same school, helped each other on reports, and even went to Summer Camp. One Day in Summer Camp, when a kid insulted Roman, he attacked the kid and nearly beat him to death. That moment, Bruce severed all ties with Roman, and they ceased to be friends. One year later, Bruce's parents were murdered. ''The Knight of Fear'' Plan to Control Gotham As he grew up, Roman grew more bitter and greedier. He tried taking control of Janus Cosmetics from his father, but was kicked off the board. In his rage, Roman burned his mansion done, destroying everything in his past life, including his parents. He took control of Janus Cosemtics, where he used the rescources to create a mask for him. He wore it, and thus became " The Black Mask ". He decided that he wanted all of Gotham, so he began a plan. He decided to use his public life to buy other companies and properites, while getting money and power from the Mob to take control of the City. With his money, he bought all the criminals out, and killed the other Mob Bosses. However, with Bruce Wayne getting attention to make Gotham Better, Roman decided he needed another way to take over Gotham, espically sense the Batman was taking out his men. Scarecrow He had a meeting with the mysterious and sinster Scarecrow, who offered him his fear gas to gain control of Gotham. Black Mask had learned about Scarecrow's " true idenity " via his connections. Deciding it was the only way to win, he teamed up. Scarecrow gave him criminals in Arkharm, and fear gas. Black Mask and his gang attacked Batman on the rooftop of Janus Cosemtics, where Batman relazied who Black Mask was. Black Mask shoots Robin, and Scarecrow poisined him with his powerful liquid fear gas. Roman followed Scarecrow's plans, by blocking the bridges and roads of Gotham. Bruce was unable to become Batman, but luckly, he had a second suit, and so did Robin. Black Mask belevied that he was going to force the city to pay him millions and then with Scarecrow threathening to use the Fear Gas bombs, he would take over as ruler. However, Crane had other ideas. He revealed his to true intentions: To Destroy Gotham, or as he put it, " Putting Gotham out of its misery ". He put ALL 5 needles of the liquid fear gas into Black Mask, making Black Mask have a nightmare about all the money in the world being destroyed, and Gotham in ruins before he went into a coma. Scarecrow decided to put Black Mask out of his misery and procceded to shot him in the chest, killing him. Post-Mortem Bruce would later have a memorial service for him, remembering him as a good childhood friend, even if he went bad. Abelites Black Mask is good with guns. Personality He is very greedy, bitter, and angry. He will do anything to get what he wants, even killing his parents and threathening to blow up Bombs. His worst fear is being poor, and all the money in the world being destroyed, along with Gotham City. Category:Batman Villians Category:Batman